Leaf blower
|other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =10 |value fo3 =20 |value fnv =15 |edid =LeafBlower |baseid = }} The leaf blower is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics It is one of the four components needed to assemble a Rock-It Launcher. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * Several leaf blowers can be found in the town of Minefield, often lying very close to or up against the walls of intact houses. * You can find 3 on the shelves of Lucky's. They must be stolen. * 5 can be found in Gallo's storage closet, along with a large number of other workbench items. * One can be found inside of the RobCo Facility on the first floor of the offices and cafeteria, in the hall accessed through the door to the left of the entrance. * 2 in L.O.B. Enterprises: In a store room composing of only metal shelves, on the eastern side of the local map. * 1 in a small town between Jury Street Metro station and Evergreen Mills. * 1 in Fort Bannister, main area (through either of two Very Easy locked doors). * 1 in the ground floor of Charnel House, laying beside a sand bag barricade. * 1 in the yao guai cave. It is laying by a fallen shelf near a pile of sandbags. * 2 in Vault 87. Both in the living quarters, 2nd level. First on a shelf in dead end room with a burning barrel, the second up through the viewing deck area, across, left and down stairs. * Moira Brown has one for sale along with the rest of the parts necessary for making the Rock-It Launcher. * 1 in Vault 92 directly in front of the vault door control pod, at the entrance. * 1 in the church southwest of the Jury Street Metro station. * 1 by the back walls of Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast. * 1 on some shelves, in a sand-bagged area just north-east of Dupont West at Foggy Bottom station. * 1 in the bomb storage area of Fort Constantine, in a small room across from the entrance. * 1 is found in the Damp cave, after the area with Harold's heart in Oasis. It is found near the edge of a steep drop. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * There is one in the NCR Correctional Facility in cell block B in the northwestern cell sitting on a bed. Must be stolen. * Can sometimes be bought from merchants that deal in misc. goods. * There is one in a guest room toward the back of Vault 21. * One is found in a dresser in Vault 11. * One can be found inside a dresser in the Vault 22 common area, where the bedrooms are located. Must be stolen. * One can be found on a shelf inside one of the trailers at Ranger station Charlie. * One can be found in Sierra Madre Casino, suites part, in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Notes The leaf blower is identical in appearance to the wood chipper and even bears the name "Mister Chipper" on its side, as well as a cartoon beaver head. One should be careful not to mistake a wood chipper for a leaf blower when collecting items, as the wood chipper has an immense weight of 50 pounds and cannot be used as a crafting component. See also * Rock-It Launcher * ''Fallout 3'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Laubbläser es:Aspirador de hojas ru:Листодув uk:Листодув